The present invention relates to a method and a system for replacing a deteriorating underground vault.
Utility distribution planners, city planners and the like typically develop a system for collecting, distributing and discharging vital elements to the residents of the city. By way of example and not limitation, electrical lines may be routed to a central location such as an electrical vault and distributed to the residents of the city from the central location. These vaults provide space in which the electrical lines would converge and controlling devices adjust the distribution of electrical flow out to the residents. When electricity was made available for mass consumption in a highly dense population, above ground power lines would crowd the skyline of the city. Accordingly, the electrical lines were routed to an electrical vault underground and rerouted through underground trenches. These underground vaults are fabricated from various materials such as hardwood, brick, reinforced concrete and polymers. Over a period of time, the materials degrade and deteriorate, creating an unsafe environment for workers and equipment alike, so that all currently existing underground vaults would eventually need to be replaced. The cost and inconvenience of replacement of these underground vaults are very expensive and onerous compared to their initial cost to purchase and install. One of the reasons is that the electrical supply may need to be interrupted so that residents of the city may be without electricity for a period of time during replacement. Additionally, the underground vault may have to be excavated thereby interrupting traffic flow and other public services. Moreover, some locations may be deemed unsafe and may have to be relocated when replaced. Unfortunately, other suitable locations may not be available due to existing easements, encroachments on other utility suppliers and potential legal implications, thereby further increasing the cost of replacement.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for addressing the issues of deteriorating underground utility vaults.